Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph is a crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot The Peanuts Gang, the Veggies, the Muppets, and the rest have traveled to Litwak's Arcade and enter the arcade.? There, they meet Wreck-It Ralph, a nine-foot-tall, 643-pound villain who is tired of being the bad guy, so he decides to become the good guy by trying to get a medal so he would be loved and respected just like his friend, Fix-It Felix, Jr., the good guy from the game of the same name. But after he gets the medal in Hero's Duty and has a chaotic ride in a spaceship (or escape pod), he crash-lands in Sugar Rush and accidentally releases it all the way to a high candy cane tree branch. He goes to the candy cane tree to retrieve it, and, while climbing in the tree to retrieve it, meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a little 9-year old girl who steals his medal. She plans to use it so she can race (she thinks that Ralph's medal is a gold coin because the medal is as gold as the coins the racers use so they can race), but the racers won't allow her to race because she's a glitch and destroy her self-made kart (a fake, junky, peddle-bound one) and toss her in the mud once she shows it off to them. Luckily, Ralph stops and forces the racers to leave a humiliated Vanellope alone by scaring them off, and he and Vanellope make a new (and real) kart so that Vanellope can race and if she wins the race, Ralph gets his medal back. They're both outcasts who want to change their lives for the better: for Ralph, being the good guy, and for Vanellope, being the kart racer. They become close friends, and they must get rid of the evil King Candy, the fake ruler of Sugar Rush, with lots of help from Felix and Sergeant Calhoun, the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense leader of the soldiers from Hero's Duty, Ralph's other friend, and Felix's love interest who, along with Felix, becomes friends with Vanellope. In the end, King Candy (who is actually a glitch named Turbo from an unplugged game called Turbo-Time) is destroyed, Vanellope becomes both a successful kart racer and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush by becoming president (although she's revealed to be a princess at first) after both her code and the memories of the Sugar Rush inhabitants are restored thanks to the game's reset after she crosses the finish line during an official race, the other racers become friends with her after apologizing to her and they are forgiven, and Ralph and Felix return to their own game to prevent it from being unplugged during the opening of the arcade in the morning by showing Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, how the game works. As an extra, the Nicelanders congratulate and praise Ralph with respect for his work as the good "villain". Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ariel, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Bowser Jr., Scratch and Grounder, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Bluto, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Fat Cat, and Syndrome will guest star in this film. *''Wreck-It Ralph'', The Muppets, DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, The Lion King trilogy, the Toy Story trilogy, The Incredibles, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Lilo & Stitch, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Phineas and Ferb, Peter Pan, the Tinker Bell films, and Tangled were made by Disney. *Sonic will have a full guest appearance in this film despite his cameo in the real film. *Although Tails makes a cameo on a picture during the Tapper scene in the real film, he will still have a full guest appearance in this film. *The reason Mario, Sonic, and their friends are guest starring in this is because Bowser and Dr. Eggman appeared in the real film, and they face them in their respective video games. *Mario and Luigi originally had to be in the real film, but Disney could not pay the fee(s) Nintendo requested on these characters. However, they will still make a guest appearance in this film. *Also, at one point of the real film, Mario is mentioned by Felix, although he still makes a guest appearance in this film along with Luigi and the rest of his friends. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:TheMrRamonlle